


The First Snow

by SassyCC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, Snow, and college a little too lol, idk man they're big simps for each other ya know?, online friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCC/pseuds/SassyCC
Summary: Virgil and Logan, best friends online who've never met, finally get to experience snow together :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 32





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "snow" by @/creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr!

everyonesfavoriteemo: holy shit its snowing

everyonesfavoriteemo: logan its snowing

logan: Is it now?

everyonesfavoriteemo: yes!!

everyonesfavoriteemo: its kinda slushy rn and it prolly wont stick but first snow of the yr!

logan: I imagine that is exciting.

everyonesfavoriteemo: it is trust me

everyonesfavoriteemo: i cant believe youve never seen snow

logan: I’ve seen snow, Virgil, I do travel sometimes.

everyonesfavoriteemo: yea but youve never seen a white christmas

logan: I suppose this is true.

logan: Those are rare in Florida.

everyonesfavoriteemo: exactly bc florida sucks

everyonesfavoriteemo: NE superiority

logan: Don’t you have homework, Virgil.

everyonesfavoriteemo: what are you a cop

logan: Go do your homework, you will be glad later.

everyonesfavoriteemo: but it’s chem

everyonesfavoriteemo: and no one likes chem

logan: That’s not true, I like chemistry.

everyonesfavoriteemo: do you like it enough to help me with it??

logan: You know, sometimes I think you’re only friends with me, so I can help you in school.

everyonesfavoriteemo: is that a yes?

INCOMING VOICE CALL FROM: logan

VOICE CALL ACCEPTED

“Let’s go!” Virgil cheered as the call connected.

“Yes, I know, I’m very awesome,” Logan drawls, a little crackly through Virgil’s headset.

“Something like that,” Virgil shot back as he sorted out his papers. “Okay, so we’re doing something to do with orbitals? Or something?” he sighed. “I hate this class.”

Logan hummed in thought. “Don’t fear, Virgil, we’ll get through this.” Over the line, Virgil heard Logan turn a few pages in his notebook. “Do you want me to explain electron orbitals to you?”

“Please, I don’t understand anything,” Virgil sighed.

“It’s no worries. Would you rather we video-call, so I can explain visually?”

“Sure why not.” Virgil turned on his camera, as did Logan, and both of them popped up onto Virgil’s screen. In Virgil’s window, he could see himself seated in his room, dark purple lights twinkling behind him. In Logan’s, the nerd was sitting prim and proper in his desk chair, the bookshelf behind him neatly organized without a single item out of place. Virgil smiled when he spotted the book he’d sent Logan for his birthday, the card he’d drawn peeking out of the pages.

“So,” Logan started. “Electron orbitals are essentially just the fancier version of the Octet Rule, do you remember that?”

Virgil was listening, of course, but his focus had been dragged away from his Floridian friend to the window besides his laptop. The snow had turned from the frozen rain it had been before to perfect, fluttering powder, settling neatly along the trees and grass outside. With the lamplights illuminating the snowflakes, and the occasional car driving by, taking with it the promise of someone on their way to a warm home, Virgil felt a sense of peace.

“Virgil?” Logan asked, distantly.

“It’s so pretty outside,” Virgil said breathlessly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Logan staring at him, a small smile on his face, and a hint of… something on his face. “I wish you could see it.” Virgil turned back to his computer. “Do you think you could ever visit?”

Logan shrugged, casting a cursory glance towards his door. “I don’t know. You know how my parents are about online friends. They’d probably think I was getting kidnapped.”

Virgil laughed a little. “Yeah, I know. But hey, maybe you’ll come, and I’ll just keep you here forever, and your parents will have been right.”

Logan smiled at that, proving Virgli’s jokes had eased at least some of his worries. “Maybe, maybe. Shall we start your work, however?”

“Ugh, if you insist.”

***

INCOMING VOICE CALL FROM: logan

VOICE CALL ACCEPTED

“Hey, Logan, what’s up?” Virgil asked, fiddling with his microphone to get it in the right position.

“Virgil, I have very, very good news.”

“Yeah?”

“I got in.”

Silence. Just for a moment. A moment in which Virgil couldn’t help the instant pooling of excitement mixed with anxiety in his gut as he nearly forgot how to breathe.

“You – here?”

“There.”

“I – holy shit. Logan that – that means we’re gonna be, what, like 10 minutes away from each other.”

“Indeed.”

“Oh my god.” Virgil’s hand had yet to leave his mouth after having flown there after receiving the news. “Does that mean we can–“

“Meet? Yes, I believe so. My parents can hardly monitor my actions while I’m at university.”

“Holy shit. I- holy shit, Logan.”

“So, got any tips for New England living?” Logan asked with a smile, the very implication of Logan being near Virgil sending grins across their faces.

“Bring a coat.”

***

everyonesfavoriteemo: where are you?

logan: Upstairs. At our usual table.

Virgil shut off his phone and pushed open the doors to the campus Starbucks. Well into their junior year of college now, both Logan and Virgil had changed quite a bit. Virgil had long since retired the chemistry knowledge he learned that snowy day, and Logan only had a fraction of the books he kept in his bedroom at home in his college dorm (but it should be noted he took care to bring Virgil’s birthday book).

The biggest change, however, was that when Virgil finally caught sight of Logan sitting at the table, open book in one hand, steaming coffee in the other, he could sit next to him, rest his head on his shoulder, and even leave a small kiss on his cheek, all without a screen present.

Logan would, of course, let an endearing smile grace his features before tilting his head back onto Virgil’s. Virgil, of course, would read over Logan’s shoulder, even if he didn’t understand what the story was about.

“Logan, look,” Virgil said, gesturing to the street outside, where, as it is often wanted to do in the early Novembers of New England, the snow fell, settling on the ground for the first time that year. 

  
  



End file.
